synopticfandomcom-20200214-history
Jakin
Jakin 'is the ancient power that the Two tribes were enfused in and was the original life source of the 6 legendary beings. Each person who is born with it is given a unique characteristic Jakin and can have their own unique weapon when the energy is shaped and taken physicial form. Although it is only when someone has a direct blood line to a powerful Jakin warrior will the power be inhearited onto the next generation. Steps to master Jakin #A person must awaken the power, if they have it, during a time of great distress or dispair. #To harness their power they must unleash their inner beast and learn to control that beast. #When they gain control of their power, they must make a Syncro with a female to have their full control without the fear of losing control. Syncro In the history of Jakin it was said in order for someone to unlock their Jakin powers and harness control for them they must be in a Syncro with someone of opposite sex. The abilities given when two have finally Syncro'd are that they can heal their partner's wounds, communicate through thought, and sense when they are in danger. After the finish of a Syncro both partner's are bonded for life even after death, as time moves forward it would often lead to marrige, family, and a happy life. Jakin Types For each person who has Jakin their power can depend on many things or on how they lived their entire life. Though each Jakin is unique to every single person there are four forms of it. *'Weapon Form: With each Jakin the energy can change into a powerful weapon that it feels the most complete with, at times small parts of armor would often appear with them. *'Armor Form': When in this form armor appears around the warrior in the way it wants to be and makes the power much more powerful. It also allows the person to use their natural element that they were born into and combine it with their power, though they must first unlock it through training that requires most species to return to their realms and learn from the elders of their village. *'Ultimate Form: '''In this form the user practially merges with what the Jakin feels like, not only that but their combined powers gives the person's element more power than ever. *'Master Form': The only people to have achieved this power were the Six Legendary Beings and Weivlar so no one else knows how this form works or how much power they can have. *'Weapon/Armor Combination: In some cases the Jakin power would likely want to become better and in some way would permenantly fuse both together. Though it does give more power than ever before the person weilding it cannot achieve Ultimate or Master Form at all. 'Chrinshow: '''Each Jakin user has a unique power that is meant to complete their Jakin, for all those who have Jakin energy it's considered to be the power of their natural self that is meant to complete the Jakin inside the user. When someone learns their Chrinshow, it allows them to make their full Jakin allowing a massive amount of power to be obtained though only a few ever manage to merge their powers to complete them. Jakin Spells Those who are born with Jakin power but not enough to be able to create weapons are said to be able to use spells that take the Jakin and create it into something of a special ability *'Lasiz Arrow: Used by Dafilita. Has the Ability to create arrows of light energy that can multiply and attack an enemy though if there is copies, the power is reduced. *'Sunder Grove'- Used by Tommy. Has the ability to force up the earth around the caster creating a solid wall of stone laced with Jakin energy making it harder to break through 'Items' In most cases where someone who is born with Jakin abilities but can only use them little by little, most people found ways to add Jakin to just about anything. Not only that but most items in the entire universe are powered by Jakin and able to be used for normal every day life. *'Spells: '''It is said that only few people who can use Jakin but cannot fully develope it are able to harness it to make spells. Most spells could consist of being able to levitate objects to making elements bend to someone's will as well as many others. *'Jakin Technology: As the centuries went by most smart species have somehow found a way to merge technology with magic. It is still uncertain how but most times people are more intrested in when the newest powered item will be out. *'Weapons: '''In most cases alot of people with small Jakin powers can focus them into a specially designed to most people's characteristics. Those who don't use Jakin completely usually enlist into their own Army should they have one. *'Instinvine- An invention created by Professor Twain as it allows the user to dawn on clothes that adapt to their surrounding area. Category:Grizzaka